Summer Vacation Equal Summer Trouble
by Fluffed-Kitten
Summary: When the family heads to the summer house for a vacation, Kyo and Tohru manage to fess up their feelings for eachother. But what happens when, accidentally, Tohru swiches bodies with Yuki? Will Kyo still stand by her side?


Summer Vacation Equals Summer Trouble 

Disclaimer: She doesn't own Fruits Basket. She, as in, the one who wrote this story. I'm just the one posting it

Note: Fluffed Kitten did not write this story. Her friend did, and her friend doesn't happen to be allowed to sign up with anything on her own computer. Maybe one of these days she will when she comes over to my place

Chapter One 

The day started like any other day, Kyo and Yuki fighting.

"Get off of me you damn rat!"

Shigure wandered into the kitchen to see Yuki practically laying on Kyo, and Kyo trying to get him off. Apparently, Yuki had fallen asleep while in the kitchen and landed on Kyo. Until...

SMACK.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Kyo, now on the floor.

"What are you yelling about so early in the morning?" Yuki wondered out loud as he tried to wake himself up and apparently forgetting what had just occurred.

"Having a hard time waking up again, Yuki-kun?" came the sweet voice of Tohru.

"Apparently..." Yuki said as he yawned.

"I have an announcement to make!" Shigure announced so suddenly everyone jumped, not realizing he was there. "I made arrangements to go to the beach house and you are all welcome to come."

"Why the hell would we go?" Kyo started but was interrupted by Tohru

"Well, since you went through all that trouble, I would like to go."

"I will go as well, since there's nothing better to do." Yuki said, but it was only half true. He would go just to make sure Tohru wasn't alone with Shigure.

"Fine! I'll go as well." Kyo said half annoyed.

"Good! By the way, we're leaving in two hours. Hatori is coming to pick us up." Shigure added with a smile.

"WHAT!" Kyo and Yuki said in unison staring at their cousin in shock. Tohru was wide-eyed and panicking.

The three teens dropped everything and ran upstairs as fast as they could to pack, leaving Shigure in the kitchen laughing to himself. He left the kitchen to go to his office but something stopped him half way there. He smelt something burning.

"AH! I left breakfast on the stove!" Came Tohru's voice from upstairs, and then the sound of feet running down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen just in time to save it from burning too badly. She looked at it pitifully then went upstairs to continue packing.

While Kyo was packing, something kept his mind elsewhere. Or, should I say, on someone else! He couldn't get her out of his mind. He had no clue why. There was also another feeling inside of him that he couldn't quite place. It kept on coming back every time he would think of her or look at her. _Could this be...? No. It can't be ... Or could it..._ Kyo thought to himself. He then heard a car pulled up to the house. _Damn it._ Kyo hurried and packed what he had left the walked downstairs.

When everyone came down all packed and ready they put everything in Hatori's car. Then, Yuki's stomach grumbled loud enough for everyone to here.

"Sorry. I burnt breakfast this morning." Said Tohru looking at her feet. Seconds later Kyo's stomach grumbled, making Tohru feel even worse.

"No problem. We can stop somewhere to get breakfast." Shigure said, realizing that he didn't eat either.

So they were off. They decided to go to a restaurant for breakfast and then leave to go to the beach house. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru didn't know what they were getting themselves into by accepting to go to the beach house, for trouble wasn't too far away.

Tohru was sitting in the middle of Yuki and Kyo in the back seat, while Shigure was in the front passenger seat with Hatori driving. For some reason, Tohru started to blush. Her shoulder had bumped into Kyo's as Hatori made a turn. "Sorry." She muttered. For the past little while, whenever she would think of him she would blush and this unknown feeling would appear. _What is this feeling? What if ... No. I doubt it, but could it be... _Tohru thought. She looked at Kyo, but then quickly turned away before anyone could notice. _If it is, then does he...?_ Tohru pondered on this for the rest of the trip there.

Yuki looked at Tohru then looked back out of the window. _She looks deep in thought, but of what?_ Then he realized that she had turned to look at Kyo the quickly tuned back. _I wonder if ...? Do I like her that way?_ As he thought about this, he came to the conclusion that he loved her as a sister, someone who was constantly giving him advice and saying what he needs to here in tough times. _I wonder, what about the cat?_

The trip was spent in silence. Everyone deep in thought about one thing or another.

But that peacefulness was short lived. As they arrived at beach house, a small boy came bounding out of the house to the car.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kyo blurted out. He was hoping he would have time alone with Tohru when they were here. But with that wouldn't happen with him here.

"Oh ya! I forgot to mention this, but the whole family is coming over. It was going to be something of a family reunion. We haven't been together for a while." Shigure said in his usual happy tone.

"Oh great!" said Kyo as he was getting out of the car now helping Tohru.

"Oops!" said Tohru

POOF!

Tohru was now laying on an orange cat on the ground. She had stumbled on her way out and fell on Kyo.

"I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy." She was blushing a lot, her hands in front of her face while Kyo's on the ground beside her.

"It's alright. No harm done." Said Kyo then...

POOF!

Tohru screamed and turned around to let Kyo get dressed. Then...

POOF!

Kyo looked up to see a rabbit on Tohru's head.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled

"Hugging Tohru. Why? You hugged her." Momiji stated

"She tripped!" Kyo said and walked to the trunk to retrieve his suitcase. As Momiji was walking into the house...

POOF!

Followed by a scream from Tohru. Kyo continued upstairs to claim a bedroom of his own, before the others start to arrive. He then made his way to the roof away from the excitement and for time to think about his previous question. _If I do, then what about her? How does she feel about me?_

"There you are, Kyo-kun! I knew I'd find you up here."

"ACK! You scared me. Do you always have to sneak up on me?"

"Sorry Kyo-kun. What are you doing up here?" Tohru wondered.

"Thinking. It's too noisy down there. Who else is here?"

"Umm ... Just Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-kun."

"How did they get here by themselves?"

"They came this morning, they said that their chauffer drove them here. I was just curious ... umm..."

"Well spit it out."

"What were you thinking about?" Tohru asked blushing

"Huh? Oh. Umm..." He looked down wondering if he should ask her. Ask her if she loves him.

"I've made you uncomfortable. I'll go downstairs and cook something."

"No wait." Kyo pleaded and grabbed her by the wrist. Tohru looked down and then at Kyo, blushing. She sat back down, looking at him curiously. They looked at each other straight in the eyes.

"Tohru, I ... I ... I love you." They both looked at each other shocked, Kyo at what he just blurted out and Tohru at what he just said. Tohru then suddenly smiled. She was relived for she felt the same way. She then did something that she never thought she'd do. She kissed Kyo. Letting the kiss speak for her. Kyo was caught off guard but then kissed her back.

When they broke apart, Kyo said "I love you Tohru and no matter what happens I will always stand by your side."

POOF!

Tohru couldn't help it; she just had to hug Kyo, now in cat form.


End file.
